


Lhong/Kengkla

by BaoziBang



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: Kind of Healthy Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaoziBang/pseuds/BaoziBang
Summary: Yes… I'm actually doing this. I think their Characters could be really interesting (and I love the Actors!) but I didn't want them to get what they want in this Story, which is the Reason I paired them up with each other instead. We all know how Tharntype ended for Lhong, now find out why Kengkla isn't with Techno, how the 2 meet and read how they learn to have a… Moderately healthy Relationship!
Relationships: Lhong/Kengkla
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Lhong/Kengkla

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone should already know but just to make it clear
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR DISCUSSIONS OF BLACKMAIL, RAPE, ABUSE EC.

Chapter 1 Part 1 - Glint 

Kengkla   
Kengkla hated these stupid Bars. Everyone and everything was the same night after night but it was still better than sitting at home alone, beating himself up for being such a fucking Psycho and wondering how his Life went so wrong. Well… He actually knew why and how everything got so screwed up which made the situation even worse. Maybe he should have known Love wasn't in the cards for him, no one in his Life ever taught him how to actually love someone in the right way so it was no wonder he would screw up in that regard but that was no excuse for his actions. Relationships were maybe not something Kengkla would ever be able to handle without falling into Obsession, at least in the opinion of his psychologist. Not like he had a Choice but to seek help, it was the condition Techno set, the only Reason he wasn't in Jail.


End file.
